


Julia's Gay Off

by austin_powers



Category: 1984 - George Orwell
Genre: F/F, George Orwell says "Gay Rights", Proles be wild like that, Varicose Veins, Winston Smith has a cabbage odor, julia is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austin_powers/pseuds/austin_powers
Summary: Julia realises what her true feelings for Winston are.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Julia's Gay Off

It was a bleak morning, just like any other on Airstrip One. However, Julia woke up with a most peculiar feeling. She sat up straight (which was the last straight thing she did) and threw the blankets off herself. To her horror, there was an old man sleeping next to her on the bed. 

"Oh my!" exclaimed Julia, “This does not seem right…”

Julia suddenly realised that the strange man was Winston Smith… her lover! She turned her head away, repulsed, and then caught sight of her own reflection in the glass of the window. 

“This is definitely wrong!” she said, shaking her head, “Why is an absolute bombshell like me sleeping with an odd man like him!” 

Julia came to the conclusion that the only possible explanation for their relationship was that Winston was hung like a horse. She lifted the covers off Winston and pulled down his trousers. 

“Nasty,” she muttered, thoroughly disappointed.

Instead of the dragon-sized joystick she was imagining, a hairy rod that resembled a baby carrot lay limp between the man’s legs. On top of that, upon pulling down his trousers, Julia exposed herself to Winston Smith’s most prominent feature, the disgusting varicose veins that twisted like vines and strained against the pale skin of Winston’s leg. To make matters even worse, Winston smelt of cabbages and Victory cigarettes, and the stench was incredibly strong down below. 

“That’s it!” Julia said, getting up off the bed.

She changed into her uniform, and tied the sash firmly across her waist. Winston continued to slumber, although now he was scratching his balls in his sleep. Julia shuddered and reprimanded herself for letting this go on for so long. She directed her next words to Winston Smith’s sleeping body. 

“I am leaving you, Winston, and I am never coming back. I am a groovy lesbian, and you are a shrivelled, weak man who is afraid of rats and has a tiny penis with massive hairy balls. I faked all of my orgasms, you absolute nutjob.” 

She turned on her heel, and briskly headed out of the door. She didn’t even say goodbye to Mr Charrington. 

Outside, the sun seemed to shine a little brighter for Julia. The busty, red-faced prole woman smiled and greeted Julia as she walked by. Julia did a double-take. Usually, she was vaguely annoyed by the woman, who was constantly singing under Mr Charrington’s window. But today, in the light of her newly discovered sexuality, all that Julia could focus on was the woman’s ample knockers, her voluptuous child-bearing hips, and the absolute cake of her ass. Julia’s gaze did not go unnoticed by the prole woman, who winked. 

“You wanna come in for a bit of telescreen and chill, sweetheart?” crooned the prole. 

Julia responded by slapping the prole woman’s phat ass. The prole beckoned sensually, and Julia allowed herself to be led into the proletariat’s love shack.


End file.
